nintendofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
Algemene informatie De Super Nintendo Entertainment System (ook bekend als SNES, Super Nintendo, Super NES en Super Famicom in Japan) is de opvolger van de NES. De Super Nintendo stond bekend om zijn goede games, de console nam vertrouwde games zoals Mario of Zelda en maakte er iets nieuws van, ook ontstonden er volledig nieuwe gameseries zoals Starfox. Hoewel de NES nog steeds goed verkocht is de Super Nintendo gemaakt omdat Sega met zijn nieuwe console, de Sega Mega Drive (Sega Genesis in Amerika), steeds populairder werd en Nintendo vond dat het ook voor hun tijd was om up te graden. Dit werd de heftigste strijd tussen 2 gaming compagnies dankzij vuile reclames en vele exclusieve games. Nintendo won deze "console war" maar de Super Nintendo verkocht wel minder dan de NES. Toch bracht de Super Nintendo niet alleen succes voor Nintendo. Sony hielp Nintendo in die tijd met het ontwikkelen van de geluidskaart van de Super Nintendo. Sony wou ook een add-on maken voor de console zodat deze cd-roms kon spelen, maar Nintendo besloot om het niet te doen omdat het contract er voor zorgde dat Sony het meeste te zeggen had over de console. Uiteindelijk besloot Nintendo samen met Sony's concurrent Phillipes(uiteindelijk kwam de add-on er nooit maar Phillipes mocht wel enkele Nintendo games maken voor hun eigen console, de cd-i, die niet veel succes hadden). Sony maakte uiteindelijk hun eigen console met deze ideeën, de Playstation en zo "creërde" Nintendo hun grootste concurrent. Eigenschappen De Super Nitnendo is een 16 bit console. Het model is ietsje anders dan dat van de NES, het is namelijk niet plat van boven omdat vele mensen bij NES dingen op hun console plaatsten. De Super Nintendo ondersteund 2 controllers te gelijker tijd. De SNES-controller heeft een A-, B-, X- en Y- knop, een start- en select-knop, een D-pad en vanboven nog 2 Sholderbuttons. De console heeft enkele accesoires: Super Gameboy(waarmee een speler Game Boy-spellen in vier kleuren kon spelen op het grote scherm) en de SNES Mouse(een soort van computermuis gebruikt voor enkele spellen). De Super Nintendo ondersteund enkele chips in de cartdriges die sommige aspecten van de game verbeteren. De bekenste is de FX-chip die voor 3D-effecten zorgt, deze chip werd gebruikt tijdens het maken van onderandere Star Fox en Yoshi's Island. thumb|left|SNES controller thumb|left|Super Game Boy thumb|left|SNES Mouse Games Hier is een overzicht van enkele populaire Super Nintendo games:(deze lijst moet nog geüpdatet worden) Mario Games *Super Mario World *Super Mario World 2:Yoshi's Island *Super Mario Kart *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario All-Stars Donkey Kong Country Games *Donkey Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Kirby Games *Kirby Super Star *Kirby's Dreamland 3 F-Zero Games *F-Zero Zelda Games *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link to the Past Metroid Games *Super Metroid Star Fox Games *Star Fox Mother Games *Earthbound Enkele populaire, exclusieve games van andere bedrijven: *Megaman X 1-3 *Secret of Mana *Super Castlevania IV *Street Fighter II SNES Mini De Nintendo Classic Mini: Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES mini) is de opvolger van de NES Mini. Dit is een game console met 20 vooraf geïnstalleerde SNES-games en Star Fox 2 (een game voor de SNES die nooit is uitgekomen). Hij kwam uit in september 2017. thumb|left|SNES Mini in verpakking Categorie:Home consoles Categorie:Vierde generatie Categorie:Consoles Categorie:SNES